Yours
by WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter
Summary: 10 people who are helplessly and hopelessly alone and in love... The trouble is, helping them figure it out. LeeXOC, KibaXOC, NaruXHina, SasuXSaku, ShikaXIno


Yours

By: WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter, aka Briana

Prologue

She's surrounded by hundreds of people, every day fawning after her every whim and fancy, but she doesn't want that. She just wants 'him'. Her father thinks he knows who this 'him' is, but even she doesn't know, and he certainly isn't.

She is the close servant and friend of the princess, forced to leave her home and everything she's ever known for this strange land where the princess must marry a person she's never met. She thinks there isn't anything here for her, but really she's overlooking the one thing that give her happiness.

She is the eldest, the 'unworthy' heiress to her clan, her love gone to an unknown woman from some far off land. She believes that there is nothing left for her but to be the elder sister of the true heiress, living in the shadows. But he still hasn't forgotten her and everything she's done for him.

She is the most successful kunoichi of her age, apprentice to a great Hokage and destined for a great future. There is just one thing missing, and that hole still hasn't been filled. She's been waiting for a long time, and he is coming.

She is the modest owner of a successful flower shop, catering flowers for every type of ceremony imaginable, her knowledge far and wide. There is just one she's never been able to take care of… and he doesn't even remember who she is.

Girls… seemingly mild and meek on the outside, but they are truly the hardcore ones. They must go through pain men never thought imaginable… whether it be the genuine feel of pain that comes with new life, or the seemingly endless pain of broken heart. They are the glue that holds everyone together.

He is the Taijutsu master of Konoha, the genius and great ninja he always wanted to be. There was just one problem. He hated to admit it, but he was lonely. His own role model was now old and dragging, and his teammates - and friends - were married with a baby on the way, and too busy to see him. He yearns for another friend… and preferably female.

He has only one companion, and he's a dog, and as much as he loves him, he longs for another. His friends are all off pining for their loved ones, while he's here, not really desiring for anyone in the village, and very nearly truly alone.

He's the oblivious new , asked to marry a girl he's never met from a land that the Leaf wants to ally with. He wonders about the girl, but his heart lies with a girl who always seems to get scared and run away from him. He blames himself, but will he somehow help her overcome her fear?

He is the Avenger, waiting in the shadows of Konoha's great walls for her to come look for him. He was the slave to an evil master, using him. He overcame the bonds and seals, killing the evil master and accomplices, and finally his hate has been washed away. He still hasn't changed much, but his compassion for her and all he's done to her over the years is still rubbing at him.

He was injured in a fight, and finally all his memory wiped away. He lives in the hospital, after 3 years, and still can't remember anything. There's a girl, though, she's blonde and claims to know him, but he can't remember… he's seen her somewhere, a faint image of her in the back of his mind when she was younger, but otherwise all traces of her are gone.

Boys… they soldier on, but nothing really leaves them… They're all tough, but there is compassion and a romantic is hidden inside each of them. They care about the ones they love, and would do just about i anything /i for them.

10 people, all hopelessly and helplessly in love.

The trouble is… making them realize it.

((...Y0URH3ARTBEL0NG5T0M3...))

AN: I am SO excited for this fanfic… I've had this idea in my head for a couple months now, and I've finally gotten the gall to put it up... I plan on posting every other day, but it might be a little off at times because of school...

Comments are much appreciated -


End file.
